


Daylight (The Quiet Understanding Remix)

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya doesn't know, but he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight (The Quiet Understanding Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



**Daylight (The Quiet Understanding Remix)**

Akira doesn’t know all of the things that put that look on Hikaru’s face. Sometimes they will be walking side by side, almost close enough to touch but not too close to be overtly obvious, and his lover’s gaze will fall on something seemingly random; a flag, the use of a fan, things referencing history, a man with long hair. His usual contagious look of bubbly enthusiasm will slip, not enough for a casual onlooker to notice, but enough to give Akira pause.

There are still things Akira does not know about his lover. He is certain that these things all somehow relate back to Sai, just as he knows that it would break Hikaru’s heart to speak of it yet. It is still too raw.

So, on mornings like this, when the sun is still new enough to not fully light the room, he holds Hikaru close until it is true daylight, and the shimmer in his eyes returns to the bright glow he loves so much.


End file.
